obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
ArbolTrebol
The ArbolTrebol is the most iconic monster appearing in ObsCure and ObsCure II. They are created due to the mutagenic properties found in the Mortifilia. It is the third and possibly last step of evolution of the most common infection of the Mortifilia. The ArbolTrebol is one of the most difficult monsters of the ObsCure saga. Biology It represents the latest evolutionary stage of the most common mutation created by Herbert Friedman with the Mortifilia: this monster is in fact an Evolved Infected exposed to light source after the maximum bonding with the Mortifilia spores, thus triggering an even more grotesque transformation. The monster becomes taller and bulky, its body covered by tumors and greenish plant-like growths. It shed all of its skin, leaving only exposed bones (its possible to see its skull and pelvis), tendons and muscles. Their legs became almost saurian in shape, with elongated talon-like feet. Their torso is not entirely visible as it is coverd by their fleshy mandibles but it seems that internal organs like liver and kidneys became atrophied. Their mid-torso is not larger then that of a normal human but their broad shoulders and long arms, ending in claw-like hands, make them even more feral. The "tongue-bud" of the Evolved Infected becomes a powerful three-jawed mouth thus erasing the last signs of their humanity, the human visage. They have no eyes, so they probably track their prey following scent or body heat. In ObsCure II, the ArbolTrebol's appearance changes and they are still quite a threat, though when compared to their first generation predecessors they seem to be a little faster but less powerful. This new ArbolTrebol was also a normal person infected with the 2nd Generation of the Mortifilia but its appearance is possibly even more revolting that its predecessor: it has a layer of reddish skin stretched over its bones and muscles but it kept both its disproportionately long arms and saurian legs. Even if it has a true face complete with eyes (even if they are white and staring), it has no real head since its upper torso is a bulky knot of muscles that give him a hunched look: it mouth is no longer three-jawed but stretched agape by multiple tentacles that end in sharp barbs. This Arboltrebol's hands are still clawed but a membrane hold the fingers together in a fin-like appendage. Combat Due to its imposing size and its enormous strength, the ArbolTrebol moves slowly and is protected by a thick layer of black spores. It roars and attacks by striking with its mighty limbs from above, knocking down the enemies in front of it. The damage inflicted by the creature is very high and they are able to kill characters with a few hits. It moves slowly but, if they menage to inflict enough damage to their prey, they will finish them impaling and lifting them to devour their heads. It has 3 attacks: *A powerful blow with its right hand that knocks down the player. *2 strikes with its large claws. *Its finishing move where it impales its victim and devours its head. Tactics Only heavy weapons are effective against the ArbolTrebol. If the player is alone, it will be impossible to face it head to head without damage (unless you use a Light Grenade). The best way to deal with the ArbolTrebol is to take advantage of their sluggishness and keep your distance to shoot them and stay clear of their attack radius. Here's a chart of the ArbolTrebol's endurance, measured by the amount of necessary bullets required to kill it with every weapon: Ashley Thompson deals more damage than the other characters: Trivia *In the first appearance of this creature in ObsCure, you can see lightning, which is impossible since the scene is set in a basement with no windows. *There was a beta version of this creature, which is cataloged as "Big Tree". *It is only hinted that this is the last evolution of the normal infection, but never confirmed. There could be another evolution never show in any game. Gallery ArbolTrebolModel.jpg ArbolTrebolKillingAshley.jpg ArbolTrebolIntro2.png ArbolTrebolIntro.jpg ArbolTrebolIIRoar.jpg ArbolTrebolObsCureII.jpg ArbolTrebolAlan.png ArbolTrebol1.jpg 2ArbolTrebolII.png BigTree.jpg|The "Big Tree" Version BigTreeFight.png|A fight with the beta version of Josh Category:Creatures Category:ObsCure Creatures Category:ObsCure II Creatures